Simien 10
'Simien 10' Simien 10 is a series following the adventures of the Nave Especial crew Simien , Zynon, Vorkus, Ic and Omnimorph and their plumber's kid friend Allen while they fight Zynon's evil twin Zyrokks , his henchmen Set, Anuke, and The Pyro-Knight and his robot drones from getting the Polytrix, a device created by Zynon and attached to Simiens arm that can turn the wielder into 20 different aliens, and other villains such as Phobius, Sukrov, Zilemm and Proffesor Len Yuefo, and fixing their ship the Nave Especial at the same time. The series takes place in the year 2020 in New York. 'Main Characters' Simien Tumbilly: A Arachnichimp (Spidermonkey's species) who got the Polytrix that was attached to his arm. He loves to play pranks, try new "earth stuff" (such as cinemas arcades etc.) and having adventures. His best friends are Allen and Vorkus and he is biologicly over 600 years old because he was frozen in a iceberg for 600 years. His biggest fear is a Chame-lion, his natural predator Zynon Cripton: A Cerebrocrustecean (Brainstorm's species) who created the Polytrix and is the twin brother of Zyrokks. He is much older than everyone, much smarter than everyone and is very serious. He build the Nave Especial, saved Ic from the black hole in his youth and he is biologicly over 600 years old because he was frozen in a iceberg for 600 years. One of his legs is mechanical, but mostly has the normal color of his skin. It can also be used a laser. He calls very hi-tech stuff such as a shrinking machine as his "first inventions". He lives in the city Bismuth on Encephalonus IV. His biggest fear is a Galvanic Flourana, a lab accident he made by fusing a Galvanic Mecomorph (Upgrade's species) and a Flourana (Wildvine's species). Allen Geyronson: A plumber's kid who is third human, sixth Tetramand (Fourarms's species), sixth Pyronite (Heatblast's species), sixth Petrosapien (Diamondhead's species), sixth Kinneceleran ( XLR8's species) and Simien's best friend. He can change in to any of his alien parts and fusions between only two, though he mostly stays human. His parents come to visit him in the episode "Meet the Geryonsons ", showing that his mom is third human, third Petrosapien and third Kinneceleran and his dad is third human, third Tetramand and third Pyronite. Vorkus Comidas: A Gourmand (Upchuck's species) who is Simien's second best friend. He looks like Ben 10 Alien Force's version to Upchuck, but he has both of the version's powers. He is a little clumsy and loves to eat everything, but he hates when Simien gets him in to trouble. He was the first alien to have a clone, Sukrov (Vorkus backwards) and he is biologicly over 600 years old because he was frozen in a iceberg for 600 years. In Time Travel Trilogy Part 1: The Time Paradox, it is discovered he was stuck in between"Gourmand" puberty, which is when a 10-year Gourmand changes his looks to 15-year Gourmand and loses his tongues, by Tetradeltas who froze him in time and sent him forward in time 300 years, where he met Zynon. His biggest fear is a mummy he saw in a movie once with Simien and Allen. Ic Cryoheilo: A Necrofriggian (Big Chill's species) who is the doctor of the team. He is very nice to Simien, and he is the first one to trust him when he first met him. He was mutated by a black hole giving him the ability to freeze from anywhere, is mostly laughed on by Allen that he is asexual and he is biologicly over 600 years old because he was frozen in a iceberg for 600 years . His biggest fear is black holes because one mutated him when he was a child Omnimorph Pegajoso: A Polymorph (Goop's species) who was the pilot of the Nave Especial before it crashed. He was the first alien to get out of the iceberg and he is biologicly over 600 years old because he was frozen in a iceberg for 600 years. He is best friends with Aimant, a Biosovortian (Lodestar's species) who he met while on a mission. He, unlike normal Polymorphs, can change his color, which gives him the abilities of changing completely by shape and color into a thing. He mostly appears as a flying green octopus, mostly when he piloted the Nave Espacial. Permbyt: A Uccelonian Methanosian who is the team's "pet". He looks like the alien creature toy of Swampfire. He became part of the team in Pet Project. He sometimes is the teams way of transportation instead of the Voiture-Avion. He has all the powers of a normal Methanosian (Swampfire's species), with better flying abilities. Minor Characters Aimant Magnis: A Biosovortian who is Omnimorph's best friend. He appeared in the episode Omnimorphed where Omnimorph helped him and an Anodite to save their teams from Phobius's henchmen. He appeared again in "Let the Games Begin" as one of the aliens in one of the teams competeing against the Nave Espacial team. He joined the Nave Espacial team in the episode "Home Sweet Home" and will stay one of their team in the sequel series "Simien 10: Outer Space Aventures". He is able to use his magnetic powers with much more experience, and learned to use his magnetic powers to give him other powers like magnetic forcefields, tracking metal through the magnetosphere, shooting electricity, seeing metal through walls and more. Kronis Zhamanak: A Chronian (Eon's species) who appeared in the episodes "The Time Paradox" and "Messin' with the time stream".He is pretty weak on going back in time, but when his power was combined with Dark Hole, he could create portals leading back in time. He is one of the surviving Chronians. The Three Celestials: A group of three Celestialsapiens, Lenx, X Uaile and Celestia, who grant wishes to the one who want them. They appeared in the episode "Ic 10" to grant Ic's wish to have the Polytrix Skkoryz: Zyrokk's clone, he was made by Zynon to defeat Sukrov and his henchmen. He is a little smarter than Nonyz, Zynon's clone. He is good and he helped Zynon to defeat the clones in the episode "Framed". He has three henchmen: Tes, Ekuna and Thgink-Oryp. Tes: Set's clone, his bandages are harder than Set's. Like Phrominmo, he makes the other guys do the work. Ekuna: Anuke's clone, he is weaker and smarter than Anuke. He prefers solving stuff using brain than brawl. Instead of growing bigger like Anuke does, he shrinks Thgink-Oryp: The Pyro-Knight's clone, he freezes rather than shooting fire. He thinks that Skkoryz is his servant. He wears a robotic suit and he rides on a car. Paradox: He appeared in the episode "Messin' with the Time Stream" trying to help Omnimorph get out of the time loop and being stuck in time. Incanton: A Anodite who appeared in the episode "Omnimorphed". He is a male Anodite with a buzzcut haircut, a large chin and a German accent. Omnimorph saved his team and Aimant's team from Phobius's henchmen. Cervelle: A Galvan (Grey Matter's species) who is Aimant's boss. He appeared in the episodes "Omnimorphed" and "Let the games Begin". He created the Multitrix, which has the same forms that are in the Polytrix, and that is attached to Ovillon. He is the equvallint to Zynon. His team is Aimant, Ovillon, Vark and Helados. Ovillon: A Arburian Pelarota (Cannonbolt's species). He has the Multitrix that was created by Cervelle. He is a equvillint to Simien. Vark: A Gourmand who looks like Ben 10's version to Upchuck. He, oviously, is Vorkus's equvallint. Helados: A Polar Manzardill (Arcticguana's species) who is Ic's equvallint. Ic's children: In the episode "Ic's Children", Ic gives birth (he is a Necrofriggian you know) to many baby Necrofriggians. Three of them had broken wings, so Ic took care of them and gave them names: Necron, Cryos and Heilod. B'hed: A Terrageonian who appeared only in the movie "Secrets of the Polytrix". He helped the Nave Espacial crew through all the planets of Alpha Solaranlage except Glace Cerveaun. He was a old friend of Zynon when Zynon went to get the original DNA samples for the Polytrix. He lives in the city Aard on the planet Geon. Fan-made characters Add fan-made characters here! 'Villians' Zyrokks Cripton : Zynon's evil twin, Zyrokks will do anything to get the Polytrix. He had build thousands of robot drones including: Spherodroids, Geodroids, and Omnidroids, though the Spherodroids are the most common drones. He uses the fact the no one on his planet knows about the Polytrix and tries to steal it to show everyone that he invented the Polytrix because he hated Zynon for being a overachieving brother and he is biologicly over 600 years old because he was frozen in a iceberg for 600 years. He has 3 henchmen: The Pyro-Knight, Set and Anuke. He has a lightning-shaped scar under his right eye and has a mechanical pincer which shoots lasers like Zynon's. He joined forces with Zynon against Zilemm in the episode "Home Sweet Home". He joined Zynon's team in the series "Simien 10: Outer Space Adventures". Set : A Thep Khufan (Benmummy's species) who is the pilot of Zyrokks's ship, The Transbordador Especial. He was fired by Zyrokks in the episode "Ready, Set, Fire!", but at the end he returned to Zyrokks's team. He is the equvalint to Omnimorph. In the sequel series "Simien 10:Outer Space Adventures" he joins Scelerat, the new villain for the series. Anuke : A Vaxasaurian (Humungosaur's species) who is one of Zyrokks's henchmen. He is very dumb and will do anything Zyrokks tells him through brawl. In the sequel series "Simien 10: Outer Space Adventures" he joins Scelerat, the new villain for Simien 10 Outer Space Adventures, that evolved him to "Ultimate Anuke", which looks like Ultimate Humungousaur. The Pyro-Knight : A Pyronite (hence the name) with a knight's armor who is one of Zyrokks's henchmen. He thinks Zyrokks is his king and will do anything for him. He mostly rides on a horse that his skin is fire. He joined Scelerat in the sequel series. Spherodroids : Zyrokks's most used type of robotic drone. They have extremely hard exoskeletons, torpedoes that are on the arms and chest and they can turn into gigantic balls and roll to crush people. Zyrokks mostly fit them with upgrades. Geodroids : Drones that are used a little less then Spherodroids, but used pretty much. They also have torpedoes and lasers like the Spherodroids, but instead of rolling into balls, their four legs combine together to create a drill they use for drilling underground. Omnidroids : The most less used drone. It has many arms, and many weapons that are on it. Scelerat: A new villain that will appear in the series Simien 10: Outer Space Adventures. He is the species of Ragnarok, and he destroys planets for power. Minor Villains Phobius : A Puerian from Hofu, Phobius is a alien that looks like he is made out of mist. He can create holograms, read minds and get more powerful when he hears loud noises. He uses his powers to scare people by reading their mind, discovering their biggest fear and then creating holograms of them, making them scream and thus being more powerful. He appeared in the episodes "Phobia Factory", "League of Simien's Enemies" and "The Fright before Christmas" though he wanted to attack on Halloween too, with Allen commenting: "We had enough trouble with Bonecrusher, thank you very much". He is Phobophobic, which means he fears having a fear. He appears as a boss in the game " Secrets of the Polytrix: The Game" on the planet Espiritu, which ironicly is Bonecrusher's planet. Vrees: Phobius's Transylvanian (Benvicktor's species) Henchman. He is his main henchman, mostly because he creates portals to bring the real fears, and helps Phobius with technical stuff. His species appears as villains in the video game. Phobius's henchmen: A Ectonurite (Ghostfreak's species) and a Loboan (Benwolf's species) are the other henchmen of Phobius. Many of their species appear as villain in the video game "Secrets of the Polytrix: The Game" as villains. Sukrov : A clone Gourmand that is Vorkus's clone. He used to look completly like Vorkus, except a small part on his skin, but at the end of Double Vorkus Trouble his colors are swapped (meaning that where that there was a light green there was dark green and the opposite) and his accent turns into Russian. He appeared in the episodes "Framed", "League of Simien's Enemies" and "Double Vorkus Trouble". He is the leader of the Nave Espacial's crew clones Neimis, Nonyz, Nella, Ci and Phrominmo that he created. He is a boss on the planet Geon in the video game "Secrets of the Polytrix: The Game" Neimis: Simien's clone, his colors are swapped but it is still hard to know who's who. He is much more serious than Simien. His aliens are powers are opposite too, as Eruption's clone (named Noitpure by Neimis) is made out of liquid nitrogen rather than lava. In the episode "Neimis 01: How I got the Xirtylop" it was shown how he got the Xirtylop, which is his Polytrix. He is one of the types of villain clones on the level Geon, but without the Xirtylop, in the video game. Nonyz: Zynon's clone, he is much stupider than Zynon. His powers are much weaker because of his low brainpower. He created Neimis's Xirtylop. He is one of the types of villain clones on the level Geon in the video game. He absorbs electricity instead of shooting it, and he creates forcefields that can be destroyed easily. Nella: Allen's clone, he is a much weaker than Allen. He is part freezing Pyronite, part weak Tetramand, part slow Kinneceleran, and part gooey Petrosapien. He is one of the types of villain clones on the level Geon in the video game. Ci: Ic's clone, his powers are the opposite of Ic's. He can shoot fire from any place in his body and can become indestructible. He is very mean to everyone. He is one of the types of villain clones on the level Geon in the video game. His name is pronounced "kee", not "see" Phrominmo: Omnimorph's clone, he makes the other clones do work for him. He is indestructible by his hard goo. He is one of the types of villain clones on the level Geon in the video game. Zilemm/Zilann : A Flourana who can control plants much better than other Flouranas. He appeared in the episodes "Sick of Plants" and "Home Sweet Home" where he is very important. In "Home Sweet Home" he takes over Encephalonus XI by hitching a ride to there. In that episode he becomes much stronger, looks different and he changed his name to Zilann. He possesed everyone using spores but at the end he is defeated by Atomix that turned him in to stone and later crushed. He is the boss of the planet Selva in the video game. Morphius : A Mutaforman from Transformarsy that can shapeshift and give himself the powers of the one he turns into, though he needs to see the thing he wants to change into. When he isn't someone else he looks like a completely white humanoid creature with nothing on him except of eyes. He was captured and tried to be dissasected in Area 51 for 31 years. He fought Zynon before, and his henchmen were thrown to Earth. He is defeated by Simien as Flashback. He is the main villain in "Mysteries" Easter Island Statues: Pasquans from Isladdeppascua that are the henchmen of Morphius. They are the Easter Island Statues when undercover, and normally having legs, arm and the ability to breath fire out of their mouth. They are defeated (mostly) by Soundwave. They appeared in the episode "Mysteries". They are villains in the level Glace Cerveaun in the video game. The Sphinx: An Esfinge from Sfinge, The Sphinx is one of Morphius's henchmen. It is the Sphinx undercover. It is missing it's nose because Zynon blasted it of when he fought Morphius in the past. He is the boss in the level Glace Cerveaun in the video game. Aquelectran: A Amperian (Ampfibian's species) that when he came to Earth in the episode "Endanger Ahead" he heard in the television that he connected to Earth satelites about a species of jelly fish that looks like him that is endangered. Aquelectran thought it was miniaturized people of his species, and he quickly built a machine that can control jellyfish. He was defeated by Simien as Crushtacean. He is the boss of the level Espacio Enorme in the video game. Microtech: A Nanomechian (Nanomech's species) appearing in the episode "Honey, I shrunk the Superheroes". He has been living in The Nave Espacial since it crashed, and helped the crew when they were shrunk get to the shrinking machine. After they got to the shrinking machine Microtech used it to make him bigger, giving himself the power to size change. He was defeated because of the growing he became completley intangible permanently (because the atoms grow apart his body could slide through the other atoms), making him fall through the Earth. When big, he could grow instead of shrinking. Tetradeltas: A bounty hunter alien of a unknown species. He is the main villain in the episode trilogy "Time Travel Trilogy". He has a suit which can enable him some time related powers (made by Flux Capacitors). The suit gives him powers of traveling in time by writing the cordinates for the time he wants to go to, lasers that when they touch stuff they become very old and mostly rots down, stopping time (he is the only one that feels it), and lasers that stop things in time when it hits the thing. King Xiv and Queen Xvi: Two Derreteirs (Acidrain's species) that are the king and queen of the country Aigeade on Fundirse. Xiv's right arm is made out a substance that hardens fast and when it hardens it is unmeltable by Derreteir acid, while Xvi is made completely out of the umeltable substance and her right arm is acid. They thought Simien as Acidrain is their long lost son Prince Xii and they treated him as a prince in the episode "Acid Reign". Xiv wanted to make Simien's city Acidrain's new palace, and he planned to melt the city and rebiulding it with the unmeltable substance on his arm. After they discover Acidrain was Simien and not Xii, the fought him and then they were defeated by Zynon. They are the bosses of the level Fundirse in the video game. Mechachlorox: A Galvanic Flourana created accidently by Zynon the same way Vorkus turned into a Gourmanurite. He is Zynon's biggest fear. He wants revenge on Zynon for making him a mutant. He has all Galvanic Mechomorph powers and Flourana powers. He appeared as a hologram in "Phobia Factory" and appeared really when Phobius's Transylian henchman created a portal where he came out of. Though he got new powers, he also go a weakness when he as fused. In "Team Vacation" he started controlling mechanical stuff in Paris to get his revenge on Zynon. Aglaope : A son of a Sonorosian (Echo Echo's species) and a Thelxiepeian ( Siren creature like creatures) who appeared in the episodes "Alien Idol" and "League of Simien's Enemies". He is a blue Sonarsian with the wings of a Thelxiepeian, giving him the abilities of Sonarsians, flying, mind controlling using singing and the liking for human flesh. He wanted to be the finalist in New Yorkan Idol because he thought of how many people will come see him sing, and he wanted eat all of them. He is defeated when Simien throws an apple seed in his mouth that made him choke and unable to use his weapons except of flying and duplicating. He is the boss of the level Acqua Succhaire in the video game. Proffessor Len Yuefo: A mad UFOlogist (someone who studies UFOs) who captured Omnimorph in the episode "Who kidnapped Omnimorph Pegajoso?". He travels in a flying saucer and fights mostly with alien laser guns. He appeared in the episodes "Who kidnapped Omnimorph Pegajoso", "Survival Skills" and "League of Simien's Enemies". He is the boss of the level Aimsir in the video game. Vender: A Crystalsapien (Chromastone's species) buisnessman. He has many machines attached to him that give him any type of laser beam he wants. He appeared in "League of Simien's enemies" as the one who convinced the villains to work together. Mythology monsters: In the episode "Mytho-mania", Simien, Vorkus, Allen, Hercules and Achilles have to kill 10 greek mythology monsters. They are: *Medusa: Can, oviously, turn into stone the people who look at her, and use her snake hairs as a extending weapon. She was defeated when Simien brought a mirror and when she looked at it she turned into stone. She also turned Vorkus into stone, though it was discovered that it was only a stone shell. *`Minotaur: Has super speed and very sharp horns. It was defeated when Allen made a diamond wall that he got stuck in, then slicing off his horn and it was used as a weapon. *Hydra: Can regrow two heads from every neck that a head was sliced off first. It also has acid spit. It was defeated when Allen simply shot some diamonds into his chest. *Nemean Lion: *Siren: *Scylla: *Charybdis: *Sphinx (mythology): *Chimera: *Cerebrus: Fan-made Villains Ragnord: An Appoplexian bounty hunter. Ragnord is one of Simiens dangerous foes. He chooses to fight with his bear hands rather than using "fancy guns and bombs". Add fan-made villains here! Polytrix Aliens The aliens Simien has in the Polytrix. All aliens come from the solar system Alpha Solaranlage, except Dark Hole, who comes from a pocket dimension. Acidrain: A Derretir from Fundirse. He is like Goop, but he has a mouth, his goo is always acidic and instead of a UFO to control the goo, a ball in his chest controls the goo. His goo has the same color as Meltdown from Transformers Animated. He can fly, shapeshift and shoot acidic goo. His weaknesses are that he can't controll if his goo is acidic or not and though his ball in his chest is indestructable it can be electrocuted. Forestfire: A Xylopyron from Incendiebois. He is a tree-like alien, with the eyes and the mouth filled with fire, a line of leaves from his chest to his back with fire flames in the middle, and 7 legs. He can control fire, grow another face on his back, strech his arms, root himself to the ground and disguise himself as a tree. His weakness is if water is thrown in to his eyes/mouth. Magnetosphere: A Imonian from the contident Unwiderstehlich on the moon Acqua Succhiare. He is a Cannonbolt-like alien with a floating head like Lodestar, only that it is in his belly, a tail, four small handless arms under his arms and magnet-like hands. He has magnetic telekinesis and the ability to turn into a ball. By making all his limbs magnetic, he can create a blast he calls "The Magnetic Blast" that only is felt by people with metal on them and makes any thing that has metal fly backwards. His weakness is electricity and other very strong magnets. Brainfreeze: A Cerevellon from Glace Cerveaun. He is a centaur-like alien, only that his down part is a wolf with a spiky tail and his up part is a weak polar bear. He is very smart, he can freeze and he can create any weapon from ice through freezing. His weakness is extreme heat. Simien was him for a whole episode, the episode "The Fright before Christmas" Bonecrusher: A Esqueletan from Espiritu. He is a skeleton-like alien. He can become invisible, revive any dead creature close and when that his arms are cut of the arms will move by themselves. He is a villain in the episode "No more Hallo-weeners". It is shown in that episode that the Esqueletans came to Earth every year at Halloween to revive the dead for one night, until it stopped one day. Bonecrusher started to behave wierd, until he was detached from Simien's body and saw that everyone was treating Halloween as a fun holiday, and he planned to revive all of the dead people in the world, to teach humans what Halloween really means. He is defeated and returned back to the Polytrix by Simien and Allen. Megabite: A Mordidan from contident Megaoctet on the planet Selva. He is a tyrranosaurus rex-like black alien with a green stripe on his back. He can bite through anything, digest anything he bites and shoot electricity from his arms. His weaknesses are that he is very clumsy and his arms are very small. He is the first alien Simien turned into. Absorbat: A Assorbono from Kuyeyusha. Dragonfly: A Libelulan from Demoiselle. H2GO: A Baharian from the region Mar in the planet Espacio Enorme. He is a fish-like alien with four legs. He can run, swim and fly at incredible speeds, and because of his indestructability, he can crash through almost anything. His weakness is that his indestructibility isn't that indestructible. Soundwave: An Aguasonidan from the contident Ondasonora on the moon Acqua Succhiare. He is completely made out of water, except for his eyes and mouthes, and he has a big mouth on his belly and one on his head, which he uses to shout very loud sounds that can destroy metal, similar to Echo Echo. He can control water and shoot it from his arms, because he is made out of water. Because he is made out of water, he is almost indestructible. His weakness is freezing and, oddly, being in other water sources. He has no legs but instead he has a spinning tube of water. Drillbit: A Terrageonian from Geon. He can dig underground at really fast speeds, using geokinesis (the power of controlling ground) and attack with his extremely sharp claws. He is a mole-like alien with a drill nose, a long tail and claws on his arms that he can extend and use to attack. His weakness is light because his species live mostly underground. Whirlwind: A Escrocker from the region Mulinellonon on the planet Aimsir. His body and legs are a tornado (He has only one leg, which is the tornado funnel at the end), his head has only eyes and he is completly gray. He can suck stuff into his arms and shoot them back, grow bigger and growing faster and stronger when he grows bigger and in one episode, it was shown that he could duplicate though it was extremly hard for him to do that. Dark Hole:A Calabozon from the pocket dimension Buconeron. Spikeback: A Espinan from the contident Chiodo on the planet Selva. Tongue Twister: A Lucertolan from the contident Ulimy on the planet Selva. He is a chameleon-like alien who speaks with a lisp, because of his tongue, which is extremely long, that can't fit in to his mouth making it stuck out of his mouth. He can change his color to any color he wants, stick to walls and attack using his extremely long and sticky tongue. Arachnophobia: A Aranan from Araignee. Weatherize: A Tormentan from the region Tempete on the planet Aimsir. Flashback: A Dejavun from Dejavia. Atomix: A Quark from the microscopic planet Chembe. Eruption: A Vilkanon from the sun Alpha Solaranlage. Crushtacean: A Cangrejon from the region Cancer on the planet Espacio Enorme. Irony: A Ferron from Barzell. He was unlocked by another Ferron touching the Polytrix in the episode "Oh the Irony". He looks like Nanomech, just normal sized, without wings and a silver color. He is made out of indestructible iron. He can shoot steam out of his arms at high speeds for attacking, or use it as a smokescreen. He can super heat his body and fly using steam from his feet. He, Atomix, Gas Planet and NML are Simien's only additional forms. He returns in the sequel series. His name is a pun on his powers; he is made out of indestructible iron, from "iron", and shooting steam and super heating his body, from the word "iron" again, which means ironing. His weakness is water, which can make him rust, and electricity. NML: A Beithioch from Animhithe. He was accidently unlocked in "Survival Skills". He talks in growls and roars, but the only word he said was NML, because Simien always shouts the name of the alien. He is very agile and strong, similarly to Wildmutt. He has teeth that can bite through steel, and claws that can slice through anything. He also has huge tusks that he can shoot posion out of, and a spiky tail. He looks like a troll from the Artemis Fowl series. His name, like XLR8's, is pronounced by pronouncing the letters, making "animal". Gas Planet: A Astrocollosan from Astrocollosus. He is Simien's biggest alien. He body is a ball, and instead of legs he has a disk around his body to roll on, making him look like Saturn on it's side. He is the size of Waybig. He is very strong. He can also shoot disks that slice through anything from his hands, and gravitize people to him. His head is attached to his disk, but always stays in one place. He is indestructible because he is made of gas. His weakness that inside his body his core is a weak spot. He is one of Simien's additional aliens. Simien 10,000 aliens In the future, Simien has some more aliens, seen in the last part of the Time Travel Trilogy. There are four known: Blackout: A Apagon from Schwartz He is a big, black and bulky alien, with things that resemble helicopter propelors on his back. He can fly, turn off mechanichal machines by thought and control darkness. He looks a bit like Blackout from the Transformers movie. Greasemonkey: A Mecanicon from Mecano. A monkey-like alien resembling Teleportal, just black and with one tail. His fingers are electrical wires. He is super agile, can shoot grease and controll machines. He also can stretch his fingers. Brakedown: A Cybertronian from Cybertron. A Transformers-like alien. He can transform into a alien car, shoot lasers, and slice with sharp wheels on his arms. Yinyang: A Opueston from Kagetohi. A alien who when transformed into becomes two aliens. Both half are exact opposites. Yin is a alien made out of lava, which makes him very gooey, he controls fire, is really strong, loves to fight, and dumb, while Yang is a alien made out of ice, which makes him very hard, he controls ice, has super speed, prefers brains from brawn and is smart. Both can combine together to create a more powerful alien that has both powers. Ultimate aliens In the second series of Simien 10, Simien 10: Outer Space Adventures, the Polytrix was reprogrammed from a lightning bolt on Encephalonus XI in the episode "Home Sweet Home", unlocking 6 new aliens. Simien could also upgrade the aliens (he still has all the old ones) at will by clicking a button on the Polytrix that made the avaliable aliens upgraded. Their powers aren't confirmed yet. Upgraded aliens: Meltdown (Ultimate Acidrain) 4D (Ultimate Atomix, though a weaker version of him) Gasketball (Ultimate Magnetosphere) Frostbite (Ultimate Brainfreeze) Terribite (Ultimate Megabite) Stonefish (Ultimate H2GO) Whirlpool (Ultimate Soundwave) Earthquake (Ultimate Drillbit) Thunderstorm (Ultimate Weatherize) Psychlone (Ultimate Whirlwind) New aliens: Electronewt Lightyear Fobia (Phobius): He is a Puerian from Hofu. He has all Phobius's abilities. Atomix (new but still has a ultimate form): He controls atoms, which gives him every power. He is a Quark from Chembe. He was seen in "Home Sweet Home". Tentacle arms: He looks like a giant octopus with one eye. He can regenerate, shoot acidic ink, swim and suck stuff into his mouth. Copier (Morphius): He is a Mutaforman from Transformarsy. He has all Morphius's abilities. Episodes For the list of episodes, go to List of Episodes in Simien 10. In every episode in the series, there is a main character, or the whole team as it. Also Simien, Allen and Vorkus appear sometimes as main characters. Some examples include: Omnimorphed, which features Omnimorph as the main character, Ic 10, which features Ic as the main character, Meet the Geyronsons, which features Allen as the main character, and Framed, which features the whole team as main characters. Also every episode starts with a picture that is about the story in the episode with the episode name in it, similarly to Danny Phantom and Fairly Odd Parents. A example of this is the episode "No More Hallo-weeners", which has the picture of Bonecrusher getting out of the Polytrix. Every season has a multi-part episode at the end, and the first two seasons had two part episodes at the start. Locations These are the places seen in Simien 10. Aranhascimmia Simien's planet. Seen in the first episode. The planet is filled with jungles and huts on trees, where the Arachnichimps live, to avoid the Chame-lions. Nave Espacial The teams ship, and later base. This will be edited soon. Transbordador Espacial Zyrokks's ship. This will be edited soon. Len Yuefo's Lair The lair of Len Yuefo. It is filled with alien tech. Vulpin Seen in "Alone Together". It is a planet with lots of mutant plants and many species. More coming soon Video Game A video game of the series, based on the Simien 10 movie Secrets of the Polytrix, named Secrets of the Polytrix: The Game was made. It features Simien/Ic/Allen/Vorkus/Zynon going to Alpha Solaranlage to get the Polytrix's aliens DNA back while fighting bosses from the show like Set, Sukrov and Aglaope. You are able to chose between Zynon, Ic, Vorkus, Allen and Simien who gets the Polytrix since the alien DNA was erased, and it was able to detach from Simien. Every level is a planet that when you finish it you get a new alien. Another game, Simien 10 was made. There are two versions: Simien 10:Heroes, and Simien 10: Villains. In Simien 10: Heroes you get two play as one of these characters: Simien, Zynon, Allen, Vorkus, Ic, Omnimorph, Aimant, Kronis, Permbyt, and B'hed. In Simien's Polytrix there are only five aliens playable: Dark Hole, Megabite, Acidrain, H2GO and Whirlwind. In Simien 10:Villains, you get to play as one of these characters: Zyrokks, Set, Anuke, The Pyro-Knight, Phobius, Sukrov, Aglaope, Neimis, Zilemm and King Xiv. In Neimis's Xirtylop five aliens are playable. I am still working on this, please don't edit. Category:Series Category:Simien 10